


Noite em Singapura

by OzzyCorin



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: M/M, edaclark, sam's also here for two seconds at the end
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzzyCorin/pseuds/OzzyCorin
Summary: O céu de Singapura pode não ser tão belo quanto Edamura imaginou, mas Clark ainda poderia se esforçar para fazer aquela noite ser memorável para o mecânico, mesmo que seja como a noite em que um príncipe o deixou cair na piscina.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Clark Ibrahim
Kudos: 1





	Noite em Singapura

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Singapore Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785290) by [OzzyCorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzzyCorin/pseuds/OzzyCorin). 



> essa fic também foi postada no twitter, caso queiram dar apoio, o link é: https://twitter.com/___ozzy___/status/1306212365755658241  
> espero que gostem!! <3

O vento frio da noite bateu em seu rosto, o olhar distante, focado no céu não tão estrelado de Singapura. Clark gostava de estar ali à noite, não apenas por conta da piscina que compartilhava com belas damas, mas também por conta da bela vista que o lugar o proporciona. Abaixando o olhar, aos poucos ele podia ver a cidade iluminada que tanto amava. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto ao traçar com os olhos o percurso que normalmente fazia durante suas corridas. Amava de verdade o que fazia, voar era uma maravilha mas ainda assim... a adrenalina que sentia não era a que esperava sentir. 

Normalmente, a excitação em voar não estava na incerteza de sua vitória, já que essa era garantida, mas principalmente no medo do avião cair de alguma forma. E esse não era um sentimento prazeroso de se sentir. Apoiou sua cabeça nas mãos, um suspiro cansado saindo. Sentia saudades de sentir a verdadeira emoção de uma corrida, mas a última vez em que tentou ter uma competição de verdade não acabou bem.

Apenas pensar na última corrida que teve com Lewis o fazia se sentir culpado. Não era diretamente culpado por ter causado esse acidente, sabia muito bem quem armou para o veterano, mas... ainda assim sentia seu peito apertar com a esmagadora sensação de culpa. Sensação essa que se intensificou ao se lembrar do seu mais novo mecânico, Edamura. Apesar de ele disfarçar bem, era bem notável seu olhar de desgosto direcionado para os homens que arruinaram a vida de seu antigo empregador.

O jovem competidor, se é que realmente poderia se chamar assim, só queria poder ter uma verdadeira disputa, sem roteiros, sem armações. Claro, ele ama seu irmão, mas não podia negar que os métodos que o mesmo usa são, além de prejudiciais, perigosos. O príncipe estava cansado, cansado da culpa que carregava, cansado do "entretenimento roteirizado" de seu irmão, cansado dessa falsa emoção, cansado de mentir.

Clark leva uma de suas mãos aos seus cabelos, puxando-os para trás, soltando um longo suspiro. Seus problemas e sua culpa não vão desaparecer com isso, mas, ao menos, esse pequeno gesto o acalma.

O homem se assusta ao ouvir o som de passos, acompanhado de um bocejo relativamente alto. Se virou, esperando encontrar algum hóspede vindo para tomar um ar, ou até mesmo o Ibrahim mais velho. Mas se surpreendeu ao se deparar com um conhecido mecânico, Makoto Edamura, caminhando em sua direção com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Sentiu seu coração pular umas batidas, sorrindo de volta para o japonês.

— Boa noite, Clark! – ele disse, seu adorável sotaque perceptível mesmo com essa simples frase.

— Oi Edamura! – o mais velho sorriu, observando o menor se encostar na cerca que os impedia de cair enquanto olhava para o céu com o cenho franzido. – O que houve? Está com frio? – perguntou, mesmo sabendo que o moletom branco que o outro usava provavelmente era suficientemente quente.

— Não, eu só... Imaginei que o céu aqui seria mais estrelado. Quando conversei com a Cynthia ela me disse que a vista daqui de cima era tão bonita. – ele soou decepcionado, se virando para o de olhos azul escuro como se perguntasse silenciosamente: "entende?", fazendo-o acenar em compreensão, desviando o olhar novamente para o céu.

— É bem chato o fato da cidade ser tão brilhante de noite que nem sequer consigamos ver as estrelas no céu. Mas ainda assim, é uma bela vista, dependendo de para onde você olha. – ele baixou a visão, levando Makoto a acompanhar seu olhar até a cidade iluminada, uma visão de tirar o fôlego. Os olhos do mecânico brilharam e ele sorriu admirado com a vista, os sons da cidade aos poucos se sincronizando e formando uma trilha sonora única para aquele momento, que era atentamente assistido pelo Ibrahim mais novo, que sentia seu peito se aquecer e as malditas borboletas se agitarem em seu estômago.

O sorriso de Edamura é lindo. Clark daria de tudo pra poder vê-lo sorrir assim mais vezes, e faria de tudo pra ser o motivo desse sorriso. Desde que conversou com o homem pela primeira vez, o príncipe sentia algo por ele. Não sabia nomear, mas sabia que era algo complexo... e bom. Quando os olhos castanhos se encontraram novamente com os seus, repletos de entusiasmo e brilhando com o reflexo das luzes de Singapura, Clark sentiu seu estômago dar sete voltas em sentido horário e anti-horário, causando certo enjoo no mais velho. Às vezes sentir não era tão bom.

— Você vem muito aqui? Deve vir, eu nunca cheguei a ver uma cidade de cima, e daqui é tudo tão brilhante! Até faz eu me esquecer do medo de altura, sabia? – ele voltou a olhar para a cidade, tirando o celular do bolso do moletom para tirar uma foto. O maior sorriu bobo, vendo seu rosto concentrado para tirar uma foto perfeita.

— É, ela é.– "mas não tanto quanto você", ele quis se atrever a dizer, no entanto, guardou o pensamento para si. – Mas eu achei que você morasse em Tóquio antes, como nunca viu uma coisa igual? – ele perguntou, fazendo Makoto virar o rosto para o encarar, abaixando um pouco o celular, para além da cerca de vidro. "Ai, ai, eu já vejo onde isso vai dar", ele pensou, voltando a encarar os olhos cor de chocolate do menor.

— Eu não sou muito de alturas, então o máximo que eu já vi foram em fotos. – ele respondeu para a surpresa do singapurense, que até então imaginava que todo japonês teria visto a cidade de cima ao menos uma vez na vida, como fariam os cariocas com o Cristo Redentor.

— Se você tem medo de alturas, então não se preocupe, meu pequeno Edamura! – ele ditou, levando a mão ao peito gloriosamente, antes de abraçar o menor por trás arrancando uma pequena exclamação seguida de uma risada dele. – Seu príncipe aqui cuidará para que nem você, nem seu celular – ele tomou o aparelho das mãos do outro, que protestava entre risos. – caiam dessa altura mortal! – por fim, Clark deu um beijo no topo da cabeça do mecânico, que parou de rir, ainda surpreso com a ação do maior.

Makoto se virou em seu abraço, erguendo o rosto com a testa franzida, suas bochechas tão vermelhas que parecia até que ele havia recebido tapas, e não um abraço. Clark sentiu seu coração acelerar novamente, sua boca levemente aberta e os olhos presos naquele belo rosto, em seus olhos que tantas vezes havia comparado com chocolate, em seu nariz delgado, seus lábios formando aquele atraente biquinho, tão convidativo… Seu corpo se moveu involuntariamente, e quando deu por si, Clark estava a pouquíssimos centímetros de beijar o de cabelos castanhos, que se encontrava em choque em seu abraço.

A proximidade entre eles era suficiente para que estivessem respirando o mesmo ar, mas ainda assim, nenhum dos dois se atreveu a se mover por bons dois minutos. Dois minutos que duraram uma eternidade. Uma eternidade que Clark estava apreciando. Estava apreciando sentir a sincronia entre suas respirações, o seu coração batendo em conjunto ao do japonês, os olhares que trocavam e o fato de que até o momento, o outro não recuou. Isso era bom, certo? Talvez fosse pela surpresa, mas mesmo após o tempo do choque inicial, ele não se moveu.

A mão desocupada do maior se colocou na lombar do outro, movimento que foi suficiente para fazer com que Edamura saísse do transe inicial. Ele rapidamente saiu do abraço do príncipe, rodopiando um pouco e logo parando a certa distância dele, exibindo um sorriso debochado e balançando seu celular acima de sua cabeça. O Ibrahim ainda estava processando o fato de que o momento entre os dois acabou quando percebeu que o aparelho já não estava mais em suas mãos. Quando foi que ele o pegou?

— Não sabia que era do tipo que roubava, Edamura! – ele riu, uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto ainda tentava entender quando o celular deixou suas mãos.

— É aquele ditado: ladrão que rouba ladrão, tem mil anos de perdão! – ele riu, indo até a área da piscina enquanto desbloqueia o aparelho, sendo seguido pelo piloto.

— Nunca ouvi esse ditado, mas pra mim, se rimar, então eu vou acreditar. – ele disse, tentando pegar o celular de Makoto de novo. Este no entanto foi mais rápido, desviando plenamente enquanto voltava a caminhar, tomando cuidado para não se aproximar demais da piscina. – Se um ladrão roubar o ladrão que o roubou, quantos anos de perdão ele ganharia?

— E você acha que conseguiria me roubar? – o de cabelos castanhos perguntou descrente, cruzando os braços e consequentemente, escondendo o celular das mãos pesadas de Clark, que apenas confirmou com um sorriso. – Tá bom, se um ladrão conseguir roubar o ladrão que o roubou, eu acho que ele teria… Dez anos de perdão!

— Só dez?! Por quê?

— Porque isso quer dizer que no fim o roubo foi um sucesso. Um ladrão não conseguiu roubar, mas o ladrão que foi roubado no começo continuou com o item roubado, então ele continua sendo culpado de roubo. – ele sorriu vitorioso ao encarar a expressão de derrota do empregador, que apenas suspirou em resposta à sua prisão hipotética.

Quase um segundo depois, Clark surpreendeu Makoto ao pular nele, mas como de costume, ele desviou graciosamente… 

— Ha ha! Eu te disse que voc- – …para logo em seguida dar um passo em direção à borda de piscina. Nesse momento, Edamura podia jurar que viu sua vida passando como um curta metragem diante de seus olhos, uma das frases mais marcantes sendo a de Abby, chamando ele de virgem pela centésima vez. 

Clark por sorte segurou sua mão, impedindo que a queda ocorresse. Ambos sorriram aliviados, antes da traição ocorrer. Clark pegou o maldito celular das mãos do mecânico, que arregalou os olhos descrente com a atitude do mais velho. Assim que seu objetivo estava em suas mãos, um último sorriso maligno foi dado em direção ao seu amigo, antes que sua mão o deixasse cair para sua morte gelada.

O som da queda foi doloroso de se ouvir, principalmente porque gotas da água gelada da piscina chegaram até o príncipe, mas no fim, ele ainda estava seco e havia conseguido dez anos de perdão.

— Seu babaca! – Makoto gritou assim que emergiu, carrancudo e encharcado, como um gato que acabou caindo na água sem querer, o que não estava muito distante da realidade. – Você é um desgraçado e babaca!

— Não sou eu que estou numa piscina, no frio e ainda por cima de roupas. – o Ibrahim zombou, colocando o celular em uma das cadeiras que haviam ali por perto, para se agachar em frente ao japônes raivoso. – Mas eu posso pensar em te ajudar com uma condição! – disse com o indicador levantado e um largo sorriso. – Por um beijo, eu-

E novamente, o som de um corpo submergindo na água gelada foi ouvido. Makoto deu uma curta e maléfica risada com sua vingança. Clark emergiu rapidamente, já tremendo de frio e com uma cara feia no lugar do habitual sorriso.

— Cara feia pra mim é fome. – Makoto disse, apoiando os cotovelos na borda da piscina enquanto olhava o singapurense mergulhar e aparecer do seu lado, parecendo mais confortável com a temperatura, apesar de ainda tremer levemente.

— A sua sorte é que hoje nem tá tão frio assim. – o piloto se apoiou na borda da piscina emburrado. – E você me xingou mais cedo, xingou uma celebridade! – ele exclamou, quase convencendo o menor de que as ofensas o ofenderam, por pouco falhando por conta de sua exagerada expressão facial.

— Bom, quem sabe eu possa pensar em te ajudar. – o golpista disse, entrando na brincadeira e imitando o ar zombeteiro que o príncipe havia tomado quando o ofereceu ajuda. – Por um beijo, eu talvez possa te perdoar, que tal? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Mesmo sabendo que era uma piada do menor, Clark não podia evitar a incômoda vontade de tentar conseguir aquele perdão. E era uma ideia estúpida, ele com certeza não devia nem sequer cogitar aquilo, já que provavelmente seria um beijo mal recebido e acabaria com qualquer chance que ele tinha com o mecânico, mesmo que fossem ínfimas. Mas sabe… Clark Ibrahim nunca teve medo de executar ideias estúpidas. Claro que a última que ele executou acabou por machucar severamente um dos seus melhores amigos, impedindo que ele voltasse a fazer uma das coisas que mais amava, mas não tinham vidas em jogo agora! Talvez a dele, se ele fosse considerar como o seu irmão mais velho costuma ser, mas, não! Sem vidas em jogo!

E foi com essa garantia da única voz de confiança que o Ibrahim se aproximou do menor, que apenas o olhou com um pequeno sorriso e uma expressão confusa. Ele apenas sorriu de volta, levando uma mão ao queixo dele e o levantando, simultaneamente aproximando seus rostos até que seus narizes se tocassem. Sua respiração estava pesada e ele podia sentir suas mãos formigarem, assim como sentia o rítmico batimento do coração do menor. Antes de prosseguir, ele voltou a olhar para aqueles olhos achocolatados, se surpreendendo ao constatar que o homem também o encarava.

Respirando fundo, ele fechou os olhos e beijou o menor, ainda um pouco ansioso com a sua resposta ao ato. Ao perceber que este não havia se movido, o homem se afastou arrependido, levando sua mão para a nuca, e evitando contato visual com o mais novo, que apenas o olhava sem entender. Clark suava frio, a ansiedade intensificando um pouco sua tremedeira e fazendo com que um nó se formasse em sua garganta. Talvez ele não havia gostado do beijo, talvez ele fosse o odiar por sair beijando-o como se não fosse nada, talvez ele estivesse assustado e por isso não reagiu, mas isso não era necessariamente bom, então… 

“Ah, merda, eu estraguei tudo!”, o pensamento ecoava em sua mente, enquanto ele sentia sua respiração acelerar, um turbilhão de hipóteses cruzando sua mente.

— Clark? – Edamura chamou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

— Me desculpa! E-eu devia ter te perguntado antes de fazer algo desse tipo, eu sei que você tava brincando, eu só- – ele não chegou a terminar a frase, já que os lábios úmidos e um tanto rachados de Makoto alcançaram os seus antes.

— Tá tudo bem! – ele ditou ao separar os lábios, se aproximando mais do piloto e levando uma mão ao seu rosto, levemente roçando em sua barba. Makoto levemente acariciava a bochecha de Clark com seu polegar enquanto o observava carinhosamente. – Tá tudo bem, eu só fiquei um pouco surpreso. Eu não imaginei que você fosse realmente me beijar! – ele disse com ar risonho, seu sotaque puxado novamente aparecendo. As bochechas do maior esquentaram, e ele finalmente voltou a olhar nos olhos do amigo(Amante? Foi só um beijo). – Na dúvida, não dói em nada perguntar! – o sorriso caloroso dele mexia imensamente com o maior.

O Ibrahim acenou com a cabeça, apoiando-a por um momento na pequena mão de Makoto, os olhos fechados aproveitando o calor que ela emanava. Ouviu a água se agitar, e logo sentiu o corpo de Makoto mais próximo ao seu, o peso de sua cabeça em seu ombro e sua mão livre levemente acariciando seu braço. Ele logo o envolveu em um abraço, e os dois ficaram ali, abraçados, de roupa numa piscina, por algum tempo.

Diferente dos outros momentos daquela noite, em que um toque minimamente mais íntimo com Makoto fazia o coração de Clark disparar, agora as únicas coisas que ele sentia eram conforto e paz. Apesar de estar exposto ao frio, ele mantinha-se aquecido, a proximidade dos corpos aquecendo-o, um sorriso no rosto enquanto ele desfrutava do calor que se instalava em seu peito e se espalhava por seu corpo, não querendo sair daquela posição. Apenas mais alguns minutos assim. Nem estava tão frio.

Foi quando o mecânico deixou um pequeno beijo em seu ombro, tomando a iniciativa para deixar a posição. Clark sentiu falta do calor, a água gelada logo fazendo seu trabalho e o garantindo mais uma crise de tremedeira para ele.

— Acho que já é tempo de sair, né? – Edamura disse, sentando na borda da piscina pronto para deixar a cobertura e ir para um lugar mais quente, quando sua mão foi segurada pela do piloto, que o olhava com cara de cachorro abandonado. – Você quer ficar no frio? Sério?! – ele perguntou exageradamente descrente, tirando uma pequena risada do Ibrahim.

— Claro que não, eu só queria ficar mais com você. Normalmente quando eu estou numa piscina com uma pessoa que eu gosto, a tendência é que eu use minhas habilidades principescas para conquistar a bela dama! – o príncipe dramatizou, acompanhando os movimentos de Edamura, que se sentava na borda da piscina o observando com divertimento.

— Mas, infelizmente, o príncipe é péssimo com romance e teve medo de beijar seu humilde súdito, e por conta disso, agora vai ser deixado na piscina infinita, sonhando com os lábios do belo jovem que trabalha para si! Estou certo? – Edamura o olhou com irritante convicção, e Clark não pôde deixar de revirar os olhos, inevitavelmente sorrindo. Infelizmente, ele estava certo. – Mas sabe, – o homem se tornou subitamente tímido, levantando a curiosidade de Clark. – não é como se eu fosse negar um beijo seu… Não que eu esteja sugerindo alguma coisa, longe de mim! É só… um lembrete.

— Ah, bom lembrete! Muito bom de verdade, eu vou, ahn, eu vou fazer bom uso dele! – o de olhos azuis exclamou, não realmente sabendo se iria fazer bom uso do lembrete. E o menor percebeu isso, observando como ele afundou um pouco mais. Como pode um cara tão mulherengo como ele não conseguir dar um simples beijo?

Edamura suspirou audivelmente e pulou de volta na piscina, bem na frente do Ibrahim, que deu um passo para trás por reflexo; no entanto, o japonês o impediu de se afastar mais, puxando-o pela gola de sua blusa e tomando seus lábios, espantando o maior com o ato repentino, que demorou um pouco para retribuir o beijo. Edamura logo estava novamente em seus braços, suas mãos entre os fios bagunçados e úmidos de Clark, puxando-o para mais perto, e buscando aprofundar o contato. E, Deus, como ele estava adorando!

Talvez fosse a emoção de estar beijando alguém depois de tanto tempo, mas o corpo de Makoto parecia entrar em combustão apenas com aquele simples contato. As borboletas em seu estômago agitavam-se e seu coração batia como tambor de escola de samba, tocando cada vez mais rápido e mais forte à cada pequeno ato do Ibrahim, perdendo o ritmo à cada mordiscada distribuída por sobre seus lábios. Quando Clark pediu permissão para aprofundar o contato, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de ceder, permitindo que o mais velho o guiasse naquela prazerosa dança.

Entretanto, o beijo logo foi cessado, já que lhes faltou o ar. Estavam ofegantes, estranhamente quentes e corados. Makoto sorriu, se recostando novamente na borda da piscina. Puxou seus cabelos pra trás, recebendo um olhar curioso de Clark. Ele era bem expressivo, pensou, se aproximando e roubando um selinho dele. Não devia estar confraternizando com o inimigo, ao menos, não desse jeito, mas já que já estava quebrando regras, iria aproveitar.

— E então, – Clark começou, se recostando ao lado dele, ambos de volta a mesma posição que estavam quando se encontraram naquela noite. Pensando nisso, Edamura voltou a olhar para o céu, agora admirando como os olhos do piloto por pouco não chegavam àquele tom de azul. – como foi beijar um príncipe, senhor Edamura?

— Sinceramente, quem devia perguntar isso era eu. – ele respondeu, mais uma vez fazendo Clark rir, dessa vez mais contido. – Fui eu quem te beijei, príncipe!

— Okay, okay, vamos manter essa parte em segredo pro seu bem! – o Ibrahim respondeu, ao passo que Makoto se virou para encará-lo, sobrancelhas erguidas em descrença. – Imagine que escândalo seria, um serviçal se atrevendo a roubar os lábios do príncipe?! É melhor que pensem que eu o seduzi. Também vai ser mais fácil de se acreditar, já que eu sou praticamente irresistível! – e assim que terminou a frase, o príncipe recebeu um belíssimo pescotapa, reclamando logo após, enquanto Makoto ria dele.

— Clark! – ouviu-se uma voz grave, que os amantes imediatamente associaram ao Ibrahim mais velho. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Edamura, temendo a reação de Sam ao ver os dois na piscina. Bom, ao menos ele não chegou num momento mais comprometedor. – Clar- o que raios vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou assim que os viu, recebendo um sorriso sem graça do irmão mais novo e um grunhido de vergonha do mecânico.

— A gente caiu. – Clark respondeu simplesmente, coçando a nuca, enquanto Makoto mergulhava em vergonha e água fria. Mas pelo visto, aquela simples desculpa foi suficiente pra convencer o organizador. Devia ser algo comum, ou ele talvez só não se interessasse pelo o que ocasionou a queda de duas pessoas.

— Temos umas coisas para conversar, então vamos. – Sam disse, e pelo seu tom, aquilo não foi um pedido.

Com um suspiro, Clark deixou a piscina, seguindo o irmão, que já se dirigia ao elevador. O Ibrahim mais novo acenou para Edamura, sussurrando “boa noite” e mandando um beijo soprado para o mecânico. Edamura acenou de volta, o seguindo com o olhar até que não fosse mais possível. Suas bochechas ruborizaram e seu peito se aqueceu ao se lembrar dos acontecimentos daquela noite. Estava muito ferrado se fosse obrigado a contar tudo o que houve para a equipe, e honestamente, não estava mais tão apegado à ideia de enganar aqueles irmãos… bem, apenas um deles.

Ele voltou a se sentar na borda da piscina, se reclinando até suas costas tocarem o chão. Edamura olhou para o céu, e o céu o olhou de volta. Algumas poucas estrelas brilharam, e trouxeram um sorriso ao rosto do golpista. O céu de Singapura poderia não ser o mais bonito que já vira, mas certamente era reconfortante. O lembrava de um certo piloto, cujos olhos eram de cor similar à do céu, e que marcou sua estadia naquele país.


End file.
